


I Forgive You

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: The Family Secret [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Forgiveness, Murder, Parent John Watson, Protective Siblings, Sex, Sherlock's Brother, Sherlock's Past, Sherlock's sister, Sibling Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part Two) Now that Sherlock has being reunited with his wayward sister and has being thrust into the role of an uncle. he realises that this little girl may be more like him then he'll ever know, but constantly reminds him of someone else he would rather forget.</p><p>The Holmes family try to keep a lid on the secret that has torn their family apart for years, maybe it's time for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock: The Uncle

She could hear the blood rushing around her head. It felt like she was hung-over she was dizzy with the worlds biggest head ache. She forced her eyes open when she was able to focus on the room it didn't help she still had no clue where she was. The bed smelt familiar. She pushed herself over and turned towards the little weight next to her. It was Addy.

It all came flooding back. She was at Sherlock's house, she didn't remember climbing into his bed, but she was tired after everything that had happened. So why did she have this headache?! Oh yeah ... That's right Moriarty and he's cruel tricks and games. She clambered out of bed still in her clothes from the night before and made her way to the bathroom. GREAT! A big disgusting brown/purple bruise down the side of her face, near her eyebrow was swollen too. _Why did she ever get into that mess with Moriarty in the first place? Was she sad that her own brother had killed him?_ No ... Not at all, no point telling Sherlock.

She knew she had lost everything. She had become that revolved around Moriarty and his way of life. She was the one who got things for him, information and secrets things that he wasn’t able to get himself or didn’t want to. He had repaid her well everything she owned was because of him.

She had nothing without him. She was nothing without him.

 

She made her way to the kitchen where John was eating some toast his face puffed up and hair messy from sleep.

"Morning" he smiled sleepily. Ella couldn't help but notice how cute he was while still so sleepy.

"Shame I didn't stay the night before, doesn't seem a bad sight to wake up next to you" she winked. As John just blushed a little.

"Must you be like that Mariella?" A deep voice called from the living room.

"Like what Brother?" She asked innocently.

"Like ... You!" He pushed.

Mariella laughed and continued to ignore him.

"Your face looks sore should I have a look?" John asked with Sherlock audibly sighing in the background.

"No, it's fine. Just a bruise" she smiled.

"Coffee would be great though" she grinned.

 

Ella made her way to the living room. She still couldn’t fully intake it’s strange décor and it’s mess of documents, books and photo’s.

"Sherlock ..." She said in her sweetest voice. The one she used to get what she wanted.

"Yes ..." He replied not looking up from his book.

"I need help"

"Obviously"

Ella couldn't help sigh, he didn't make things easy.

"Can you watch Addy today?"

"Why?" He looked up in panic. "doesn't she have a school or something?!"

"Yes, but I'm not going to send her today. Not after last night. It's not just that Sherlock, I have to look for somewhere to live and a job. I have nothing anymore"

"Why?" He looked confused. "Oh ... Moriarty bought all those things for you!"

"Sorry! Yes! I know his men will take back my home. I have to go back try and claim some of my stuff and find somewhere to put it all" she said looking at the floor she knew that Sherlock was disappointed in her, but she didn't feel to good about herself at the moment either.

"I'm sure Mrs Hudson will lend you her basement apartment to store your stuff while you find somewhere to live, it’s not exactly liveable at the moment but should be okay for your stuff"

"Thank you Sherlock" she smiled. "Just a job now"

"My surgery is looking for a new receptionist, I know it might not be the best paid but no harm trying" John suggested while holding out a mug of steaming milky coffee just how she liked it. "And I'm not at work till later I can help you bring your stuff here then show you to the surgery"

"Oh that's great" she exclaimed jumping up. "I'll tell Addy then we can set off soon once you've got dressed and actually woken up" she laughed.

Before she could leave the room Sherlock called her back. "What am I to do with her today?"

"She's a child Sherlock, just play, watch TV and read with her that's all. She won't hurt you! No experiments though".


	2. Time to Pack Up

Mariella's apartment was half and hour away from Baker Street on the tube. She made her way up the stairs and opened the grand door. The apartment was bigger then 221b. John made his way in after Ella.

"This is nice, shame you have to leave" he said noting the marble floor and open fire place in the living room.

"Well, it's all his isn't it, guess I'm glad to be rid of it. Him especially! I'm just going to grab a quick shower sleeping in my clothes was not nice"

"I can start packing some things if you'd like" John suggested.

"That would be great, there is some boxes in my room. Just that door there" she pointed, as she pushed through the door opposite. Since John was in the bedroom he thought he'd start there. Packing up books and DVD's from a small shelf. Ella's room had a large double bed in it, with extravagant white wood floral headboard. With a big comfy looking quilt that was once again white. A small green silk throw lay at the foot of the bed with two matching square pillows laying on the main ones at the top. The rest of the room was white, it was bright and airy and gave John a great sense of calm. The room was hardly cluttered just a big mirror on a dressing table with random women's lotions and potions and a little picture of Addy in a stylish frame. Every time John picked up a book to pack he couldn't help but have a glance inside astonished at how many subjects Ella was interested in. As he opened one book a picture slipped out. He picked up off the wooden floor as he observed it's contents. It was Ella and Sherlock sat on a bench in some park on a warm summer’s day, they both looked happy and younger John would have guessed 10 years. They looked carefree. He heard the shower turn off so he placed the photo back in the book and threw it into the box as the door opened.

 

"God John! You shook me up" she laughed. As she stood in a white towel wrapped around her small frame her usually curled hair stuck down due to it just being washed. She looked different without her make up on. No where near as intense as she appeared on their date. The sex they'd had was also intense so he felt it matched. Her pale face now on closer inspection without make up bared a little chickenpox scar and her grey eyes still managed to stand out without the use of eyeliner or mascara. Although the bruise down her face had become more striking without the make up trying to disguise it. A little water dropped the end of her nose and John couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of thier date. He walked over to her, Ella's eyes never leaving his. He leant forward to kiss her and she accepted his warm lips on her moist ones, as she let out a gentle sigh. John hand stroked up her back to her neck, his thumb rubbed up and down and she smiled encouragingly, his gentle fingertips falling back down to her exposed back. Ella kept hold of the towel with one hand as her other held John close to her body.

 

"You might have to let the towel drop as some point" he whispered into her ear that he was now sucking and nibbling. He felt the towel hit his feet. He continued to suck her ear, he let his tongue slide it's way down her neck he could feel her pulse rushing as she stood their naked taking in all the sensations John was giving to her. He paused a little while to suck there but not wanting to leave a mark his mouth began to move again. Making his way down to her chest. Her skin still damp had made her cold he looked at her breasts where the nipples were erect. He licked around the nub making Ella needy. He'd found that last time her breast were highly sensitive and she loved them to be played with. He finally took one his mouth while his finger tips danced around the other now and then rolling it in his fingers making her squirm. He would flick his tongue against the other one making Ella moan in pleasure as she lay her head back enjoying the mix of pleasurable sensations.

He kissed down her stomach which now seemed all the more important to him now that she had carried a child in there. Ella couldn't take it anymore she pulled John back up and unbutton his shirt, she pushed him over to the bed her hands roaming over his muscular chest. She could see the bulge in his jeans. She cupped it in her hands as she continued to kiss down his neck, John soon undid his jeans and pushed them off. She dragged her fingertips across the waistband of his underwear. She slid down the bed not breaking eye contact as she continued to brush her fingers across his hips. John's breathing already becoming heavy. She replaced her fingers with her tongue dragging it across John's surprisingly soft skin as his hips bucked up. She grinned wickedly knowing she had John right where she wanted him.

She finally gave into him and pulled down his pants to let his erection spring free. She grabbed it giving it a few light strokes but she slipped further down the bed. Her small pink tongue started at his balls licking up to the base of his twitching penis as her tounge glided to the head which had already leaked a bit of pre-cum. She not once broke eye contact with him. She took the head into her small mouth and began to flick the end of it with her precise tongue making John want to push the rest of it in, he couldn't take the teasing he just wanted to ram it into her little mouth. After more torturous teasing that he knew Ella was enjoying and John showing great restraint she glided down the rest of his thick cock struggling to take in it's length. John grabbed her still damp hair and guided the rest in so she was now deepthroating him. He knew many women didn't like it and regretted it instantly but it felt so good. It's what he needed, he was already getting close. She eased her mouth off and looked up at John her pale eyelids fluttering around bright slightly watering eyes. She climbed on top of him as he laid back his head in the big lush feather pillows. She gently guided his hard penis into her waiting hole. She eased herself on not able to fully take John's impressive girth. John rubbed down her back relaxing her, when he was fully in his hands continued down to her hips where he pushed her on just that little further with made her throw her head back and moan gently. He began to thrust slowly enjoying the sight above him her perfect flawless pale skin contrasting against her pale now swollen lips and her perfectly round nipples. As his thrusts began to become more frantic and harder her moans became louder, her breasts bouncing up and down spurring John on further.

 

"John ... Oh god!" She mouthed her throat dry from all the deep intakes of breath.

"This feels so good ... John ... Oh oh John ohhh!" She cried as her body shook and John could feel her muscles contracting around his cock making it almost impossible for John to hold off and longer, a couple more deep thrusts John moaned and grunted as he could feel his come shooting inside her adding to the already warm moist sensation he was already feeling. Ella's now weak body collapsed on John's as their now sweaty damp skin stuck to each other as they tried to catch their breaths.


	3. Six Flimsy Boxes

They managed to pile a few boxes into a black taxi that they where able to hail.

"I'll just have to leave the big things behind. At least I got the important stuff" Ella sighed not being able to believe her whole life was packed up in six flimsy boxes.

After the boxes had being moved into the basement Ella made her way upstairs. To walk into Addy sat on Sherlock's knee going through her homework.

"Frozen?"

"Er..." Addy paused for thought.

"Remember you just spelt froze"

"Yeah erm ... F-R-O-O"

"Just one O" Sherlock corrected politely.

"Z-E-N" Addy smiled.

"Look at you guys" Ella smiled.

"I have a spelling test today and I've being practicing hard, can't you take me to school after lunch?" Addy asked.

"You must be the only child that wants to go to school, and have a spelling test!" She laughed.

"Please mum" Addy whined.

"I'm sorry darling, I can't get you there I have to try and get this job with John. But I promise you I can get you there first thing tomorrow" Ella smiled hoping that would be enough but Addy turned to Sherlock.

"Can't you take me uncle Sherlock?" Addy quizzed.

He looked to Ella who gave him a 'you don't have too' look.

"I can" he agreed much to Addy's delight. "I am worried about leaving your mum and John alone though" he eyed Ella who blushed knowing that Sherlock had figured it out.

"Get your school uniform on, Mrs Hudson said she was going to iron it, since Uncle Sherlock doesn’t own an iron" She scowled which just made Addy giggle.

Addy thundered down the stairs in excitement. Ella could hear Addy telling John about her spelling test.

"She's clever just like you” Ella smiled to her brother. “Her school is Wilberforce primary. Take the tube get off at Queen's park it's on the same line as Baker Street should only take 15mins from here. Addy will take you from there and it's the second gate on the left." she gushed wanting to escape her brothers disapproving icy stare.

"I hope you took your pill, when you got back to your flat" Sherlock drawled to Ella's back as she turned from him towards the door. Which Ella was thankful for, she was glad Sherlock couldn't see her face as the colour drained from it.

"I better go" Ella croaked trying to keep her voice calm but failing. She kissed Addy on the head who was now fully dressed in her school uniform, and left out the door as her and John headed to the tube.

"You okay? You look pale. You shouldn't be nervous it's only a job interview" John smiled as they stood on the circular platform waiting for the train to arrive.

"It's not that" she looked to the floor. John stepped closer picking up her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"We didn't use a condom earlier" Ella rushed a little louder then expected. John's face also became pale.

"I thought you were on the pill?!" he said in an almost accusatory tone.

"I forgot yesterday and this morning. I'm sorry too much has gone on! I just haven’t being in my normal routine"

John's rubbed his rough palm over his face as the tube arrived.

 

Back at Baker Street Sherlock was coming to terms being left alone with Addy again. She was really smart but Sherlock didn't want to say anything wrong which he had being informed he did regularly.

"We should set off in 20 minutes I don't want to be late" Addy stated.

"Right" Sherlock agreed now unable to believe he was getting ordered around by a six year old.

"I'm hungry, can you make me a sandwich?"

"Can't you make one yourself? I have a mans finger nail growth I must observe so I am able to assess his diet"

"I'm six!"

 

Sherlock had being dragged to the school gate by Addy who was becoming more and more excited. Sherlock couldn't help but groan as he saw a range of screaming children running around the play ground. A woman spotted them entering the play ground so made her way over. Sherlock looked over to her. He could tell that she was liked by the students, she was once attractive but had now become over weight after years of happy marriage but was unable to conceive children and had a black cat.

"Hello Addy, nice to see you, thought you may of being ill." She welcomed warmly.

She reached her hand out to Sherlock. "Hi, you must be Addy's father. I've being wanting to meet you" She smiled.

"Oh ... No ... Sorry" Sherlock stuttered not sure what to do in this unfamiliar social situation.

The women looked slightly offended. "You both look so alike"

"I'm her uncle so just family resemblance"

"Oh, wow! Well thank you. You look more like her then Ella does" The woman laughed. As Sherlock returned a false smile.

"Bye Sherlock" Addy smiled as she ran off to a small girl, waving frantically to her. Sherlock turned and made his way back to the tube station, as his phone buzzed in from inside his pocket.

 

_What have you done Sherlock? - MH_

_She isn't mine - SH_

_Then where did she come from? -MH._ Sherlock rolled his eyes. He was not going to drop his little sister in it. He knew what Mycroft was like.


	4. Why didn't you tell me she had a father?

By the time he strolled into Baker Street Ella was already back. She smiled at him even though he knew she'd being crying.

"I got the job, thanks for taking Addy to school. I'll go get her later"

"Why didn't you tell me she had a father?" Sherlock asked confused.

"Everybody has two biological parents Sherlock, I thought you where smart" she teased nervously. She didn't want to talk to her brother about this.

"I ... I ... Of course I know!" He finally stuttered out. "Who is he?" He asked sternly once again turning to protective brother. Ella just remained silent "MARIELLA!"

"Yes Sherlock, it's him!" She finally snapped.

"But Ella is six..."

"Well someone needed to look after me after the overdose. Since I didn't have a home to go to anymore. He took me in. He got me clean Sherlock. I felt like I owed him"

"With sex!" He roared

"No... He was my only friend. After a while we just fit into each others lives. It was more a relationship of convenience. I worked for him. He gave me enough money so I could buy a flat. Yes he's always being a criminal, but nothing like what he was doing now and over time of course I was going to tell him about my life ... My family ... You! That's when he got interested, when I lost you I gained him, he is like you Sherlock. That's why he targeted you, you took his criminal behaviour to another level"

"I'm nothing like Moriarty!"

"Yeah, Okay Sherlock!" She sighed as she grabbed her stuff to leave.

"A friend owes me a favour, He was able to find you a flat with affordable rent, it should be okay for you and Addy, it's only two rooms though"

"Why should that matter?" She quizzed.

"The baby..." He stated. As he put his hand on her shoulder unable to take in his sisters distress. But she didn't look him in the eyes before rushing past him to leave.

 

Sherlock was mid way through his composing when he heard the door. He knew exactly who it was. He could hear Mrs Hudson. He liked how she was still unsure about him. He just seemed to have that affect on people.

"You didn't reply to my text, I was worried" Mycroft stated, as entered the room. Automatically sitting in the vacant seat that was usually assigned to John Watson.

"You don't need to worry about me" he replied sharply settling into his own chair.

"Who is she Sherlock tell me the truth" Mycroft questioned as he began to stare at his little brother.

"It's her isn't it" Mycroft quizzed. His eyes not leaving Sherlock's though he couldn’t help but flinch. "Don't say you are starting to feel a bond to her"

"She's our sister Mycroft!" Sherlock replied in a small voice

"And he was our brother Sherlock!" Mycroft boomed.

"That was years ago, you need to stop blaming her! It wasn't her fault"

Mycroft couldn't help but show an evil smirk. "You've forgiven her ... I knew I was the smart one! ...So?"

Sherlock knew there was no point lying any longer "The little girl is Ella's, but she's actually okay, I enjoy her company"

"So what is she like Sherlock?" Sherlock flinched at the question. He knew what was coming.

"She's not like me, and even if she was she doesn't deserve what the treatment you will provide"

"She is a Holmes, I'm sorry Sherlock, taking you out of main stream school was the right decision. We didn't know if you had ... Problems"

"Don't talk about me like that! I'm fine, and so is this little girl"

"So she's not superior in anyway?" Mycroft pushed knowing that Sherlock was hiding something. “Sherlock!”

"It's her memory Mycroft. It's amazing. She's too young to have ever created the idea of anything like my mind palace but .... She remembers everything. I read her something from a text book while I was working, I read her a full page only for her later to go recite it to John word for word even though most of the words she'd never heard of"

"I'll see what I can do" Mycroft announced as he stood up to leave.

"Just leave her ... Both of them, and try and at least forgive Ella"

"Does Dr Watson know about him?"

"No"

"Very well" he replied making his way out of the door.

“Don’t even think about going for John, him and Mariella have made an unbreakable bond now. Just leave them” Sherlock called after his elder brother, although he did not reply.


	5. Another Holmes? ... No!

It wasn’t long before Ella had settled into her new life. Her new apartment was a lot smaller but was very homely and perfect for what they needed. John stayed there a few times a week, unless Sherlock was on a case and when Sherlock was away he would stay there constantly. Ella’s baby bump had started to emerge. Ella kept ignoring it, hoping that it was her mind doing this to her. _She couldn’t be pregnant! Not again!_ She knew it was highly likely but she didn’t know what to do about it and now it was taking its course. John had thankfully never asked about Addy’s father even though Ella knew he might have known. Addy’s intelligence was being spurred on further by Sherlock, who had surprisingly grown a great fondness of the girl. Both John and Ella lay in bed snuggled into each other, like they had always fit together. Like this is where they were both meant to be.

“Can I ask you a question?” John whispered.

“Of course” Ella smiled turning towards him.

“It’s just I know you and Mycroft don’t get on, and even though you and Sherlock get on I feel like there is something you all hide, like a wedge between you all”

“Shouldn’t you ask Sherlock?” Ella interrupted a lump forming in her throat.

“I’m asking you, I might not have a memory like Sherlock but I remember when you first met Sherlock again you said that your family blamed you for him and Sherlock… He… cried you tore him down. I’ve never seen that, then he wished you dead instead of him, who were you talking about?”

“Please, just ask Sherlock!” She repeated trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to break down the barriers.

“Please, I want to hear it from you. Who is he?” He continued to push.

“My brother” She croaked as a tear fell.

“Mycroft?” He quizzed. Ella just laid still her eyes closed. “Sherlock? I don’t understand”

“No” Ella opened her eyes and placed her hand on John’s strong chest. “My other brother”

“There are more of you?!” He scoffed.

“Yes, my brother Sherrinford, he was the oldest and always the favourite. He used to look after us all when mum and dad would argue, about me and Sherlock. Which was a lot. They thought Sherlock had problems and that he should be taken out of school, but that just isolated him further. They would argue about me. I always felt like my mother never wanted me. I guess I was young and didn't understand. But Sherrinford was nothing like that. He loved all of us, he helped Sherlock. My parents adored him. He was smarter then both Sherlock and Mycroft, we all looked up to him. He was lovely he was smart but not cruel like Sherlock and Mycroft can be. He was an amazing man”

“Was?” John pushed, still not able to accept that there was another Holmes, with another strange name.

Ella began to sob, her body began to shake. “They are right John it was my fault. I got high alone while Sherlock stayed at home. My parents were worried because I was on my own. Sherrinford decided that he would look for me, though my parents didn’t want him to, they knew I would just turn up the next day like a stray dog or something. He didn’t want me to be out all night alone so he came to look for me. He entered my and Sherlock’s choice of drug den. When Sherrinford threatened the guy, who said he didn’t know who I was the man stabbed him. He kept stabbing my brother until he lay on the floor gasping for his last breath.” Ella sobbed.

John had no clue that this was what the family were hiding and he had no idea what to do, so he just held her until the sobbing had stopped.

“That’s why my parents hate me John. They blame me for his death. He was such a nice man, you would have liked him John. I went back home but they couldn’t forgive me. That’s why I took more drugs to block it out. That’s when I overdosed, I never went home again.” Ella climbed out of the bed throwing on clothes.

“Where are you going? It’s the middle of the night and your pregnant!” John said grabbing her arm trying to stop her.

“I need to see my brother” She cried. “Please look after Addy” John could see the desperation in her eyes. So he let her go.

John watched from the bedroom window as she stood outside hailing a taxi. She climbed in and John laid back in bed his mind reeling over everything he’d just being told.

 _I told John, I’m sorry. I told him to ask you but he didn’t want to – EH_. Ella knew that Sherlock would hate her for sharing their family secrets but she had to tell him. John was her family now. Sherlock glanced at the text and understood, but he knew John would flood him with questions.

After half an hour of tossing and turning John thought he would at least text Sherlock to make sure she got to his house safe.

_Is Ella there now? Is she okay? – JW_

_Is she meant to be here? – SH_

She said she was coming to see you… - JW

_At 3.30 in the morning? – SH_

_Yes, She told me about your brother. She said she needed to see you – JW_

_Did she say me by name? – SH_

_Does that matter? She said her brother. I know she wouldn’t turn to Mycroft – JW_

_I’ll find her, go back to sleep – SH_

John couldn’t help but worry more now. Knowing that she wasn’t even at Baker Street. Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and made his way to the door knowing exactly where she would be.


	6. In Loving Memory

“It’s very dangerous being out here alone at this time” He said making her jump. Ella turned to see the tall figure of Sherlock watching over her, as she sat on the cold floor. He sat down beside her, they admired it together.

“I know, I just had to see him” Ella sniffed, due to the crying and the fact that it was really cold. Sherlock took off his scarf and wrapped it round her neck, hugging her into his side, her head leaned on his body for warmth. Sherlock glanced around the woods that they sat in. On the damp cold floor covered in neatly trimmed grass. He’d come through the gates remembering them well. This is where his family were buried, generations of them. All of the Holmes family. Their own private site where they could rest in peace. He looked in front of him, the place where his sister had been staring for over an hour. A beautiful black marble gravestone. The words engraved and coloured in silver. It still looked brand new, the groundsman was doing a good job he noted. Sherlock hadn’t being here for a while. He looked at the fancy writing. The words he knew off by heart.

**In the loving memory of**

**Sherrinford Holmes**

**A man who was taken from this world too early.**

**But forever in our hearts.**

 

**His true wealth was in his generous heart.**

**What endless wealth he did have.**

 

“I’m sorry Sherlock” She gently sobbed.

“It was a long time ago. He really loved you. He wouldn’t want you sat here crying. He would want you to be looking after his niece the best you can. He would have adored her. He wasn’t like us. He wasn’t burdened by the world he loved it and everything in it. He’s forgiven you Mariella”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said Sherlock” She sobbed more.

“Well… don’t get used to it”

Ella laughed, just knowing that was Sherlock all over.

 

Ella slept on the sofa of Baker Street. Her dreams full of her brother. The day he taught her to ride a bike because there father was just too busy to do it. There were quite a few years between her and Sherrinford so she had always looked up to him. The day he took her to the fair and they went on a big wheel and she was to scared to look down so she just curled up into him, she must of being the age of Addy in that memory. She jumped awake as the door downstairs crashed open. Sherlock who was already dressed stood at the top of the stairs.

“Mycroft you can’t” She heard Sherlock state.

“Oh dear brother … Your coming too. Get on your suit jacket and get in the car” He replied as Sherlock stormed off to his room. Mycroft dropped a pile of clothes on the coffee table in front of Ella.

“Please get ready promptly, we have places to be” He sneered at her. She wanted to argue. She wanted to shout, but she knew she would lose. Of course this was going to happen if she ever came home. She stood up to make her way to the bathroom as she passed Mycroft scoffed at her.

“What a mistake” As he looked her up and down.

Ella couldn’t help herself, she grabbed Mycroft and threw him up against the wall. Sherlock watched on as he had left his room. It was always Sherlock that had taught her to be strong, she’d needed it after all that time in those rough drug dens.

“My children are not a mistake, and don’t you ever dare say that” She hissed at him, her arm closing off his windpipe. “They are your family too remember” She stated as she left him and continued her way to the bathroom. Mycroft a little flustered after the unexpected outburst straightened up his suit.

“I’ll be waiting outside” he turned to Sherlock and left.

It didn’t take Ella long to get ready she used some make-up that she had left before from a previous stay here with John and placed on the smart black dress that supported her growing bump. She threw on a small red cardigan and some red shoes making her way to the car that waited for them outside. It was smaller then a limo but was the same style. She slid in Sherlock straight behind her only to be greeted by John Watson, in a smart pair of jeans and a shirt and her little girl in a small denim dress with smart shoes and a little pink bow in her hair that matched her little jacket. With Mycroft watching over all of them in his usual attire. Addy climbed from John’s grasp and wedged herself between her mum and uncle. As the car began to make it’s way out of the city.

“You look nice Addy” Ella smiled and winked at John who she could tell was worried if he had dressed her right.

“Why wasn’t I invited to your and uncle Sherlock’s sleepover?” Addy asked unaware of the nights events.

“Sorry baby, we had some work to do. I’ll invite you next time” she smiled brushing down Addy’s black untameable curls.

“Uncle Sherlock, I still remember what you told me the other day I used it in my science work although my teacher said I shouldn’t have put in that much detail” Addy smiled.

“What were you studying?” Ella asked.

“How babies are made” Addy replied innocently, but everyone’s eyes shot to Sherlock.

“She’s six Sherlock!” Ella shouted at him he just simply looked back at her.

“I simply told her the make up of a human being not that other stuff, I think she’ll pick that up from you and John” he stated.

“Don’t” Ella warned.

“What did you write Addy?” Ella asked concerned.

“Well … Our gene’s are mostly contained within structures called chromosomes, which reside in the nucleus within mitochondria, a subcomponent of cells that reside outside of the nucleus within the cytoplasm of our cells. All humans have 46 chromosomes excluding those with genetic defects …”

“Woah!” Ella interrupted.

“Where did you learn that?” John asked.

“Uncle Sherlock, he read it to me” She stated like it was the most obvious fact in the world. “It’s the first paragraph on page 19 in Prahlow’s book”

Ella’s eyes met with Sherlock’s although he wasn’t looking at her, she followed his eye line to a shocked Mycroft who couldn’t say anything just look impressed. The rest of the journey was in silence as everyone was unsure what to say to each other.


	7. John is my daddy now!

It was only 15 minutes after the silence started that the car pulled up to the large extravagant gates of the large three story town house. They walked up to the huge black door surrounded in a large white marble archway. Ella was pushed to the front, Sherlock and Mycroft standing directly behind her with John and Addy on the step below so only the top of his head could be seen between the two large Holmes boys. A lump formed in Ella’s throat, it had being years since she had been to this house. It still looked the same, its large white arched windows with overly expensive curtains. It still seemed pointless now as it did back then. Sherlock was also a little worried he had no idea what they where going to say when they opened the door and saw them … all of them. Ella’s shaky hand reached for the door knocker, she leaned back her hands sweating as she waited for the door to open. It was only a few seconds until an old woman who it was evident was a beautiful classy woman opened the door. She dropped her glass of red wine and the glass shattered on the white marble tiles inside the house. the crimson liquid spreading across the surface. it looked like on of Sherlock's crimescenes. The woman stepped out and stared down at Ella, without any warning her hand came up and slapped Ella’s face. Ella did not move a muscle just let a silent tear fall. Mycroft could see Sherlock tensing next to him and John take a step further down away from the doorway, as he pulled Ella up to his chest. At the sound of the wine glass breaking a man also appeared at the door managing to see the end of the slap.

“How dare you come here!” The woman warned to Ella.

“I’ve changed mother. I am simply here to see how you are and I was invited at Mycroft’s request” She whispered wiping away a tear from her stinging cheek. Their parent’s eyes shot to Mycroft who looked down to Ella’s stomach.

“Oh… Your in trouble. Do you need money?” Their father said as he came outside and stood next to his wife on the porch.

“No father. This is not trouble. I want this. I have a job, a house. I have no need for money” Ella informed looking at her dad in the sunlight. He still looked the same, gentle face just more wrinkles his hair now grey.

“It took long enough, surprised it didn’t happen earlier everybody knew what you were like. Even Mrs Aplin at the Weston spa lodge knew your reputation. I was ashamed. The way people spoke about our family” Her mother whipped cruelly.

“I’m sorry mother” Ella said, showing no emotion.

“Well please come in, it’s been a long time” Her father smiled leading the way in the house much to his wife’s disapproval. They all made there way into the large hallway that held the large staircase that divided into two into separate area’s of the house. Their father turned and was shocked by the two other guests he had not noticed outside. Both Sherlock and Ella ran to their assistance.

“Mother… This is Dr John Watson, he is my …. Friend” Sherlock informed this was to be returned with a huge smile from his mother.

“That’s lovely Sherlock” Sherlock sighed at his mother child like tone. He had never had a friend before, he still slightly blamed this on Mycroft for pulling him out of school, but he always knew he was never the most social person.

“and this is?” his father smiled to the young girl.

“I’m Addy” The girl informed, not feeling the tension in the room.

“She is my daughter” Ella informed avoiding her mothers disapproving gaze.

“So who are you?” Addy questioned brashly.

“Don’t be rude Addy” Ella laughed nudging her shoulder.

The elderly man kneeled in front of the little girl. “Well hello, I’m your granddad” He smiled gently. Addy looked up to Sherlock for confirmation, Ella saw Sherlock nod ever so slightly. _Since when had Addy trusted Sherlock more then her own mother?_

“I’ve never had a grandparent” Addy mentioned innocently.

Their mother made a disapproving noise “No surprise there”. This comment was ignored by everyone, all though the room just seemed to become full of more tension but this all went over Addy’s head.

“So are you Sherlock’s daddy?” She asked

“Yes” he replied sweetly. Everyone knew what form the next question would take the form of because their father couldn’t help it, he had always being nosy.

“and what about your daddy?” He asked to the girl ignoring the glares he was receiving from everyone else. Apart from John who was actually interested in what the girl would say. He only had an idea of Addy’s dad, he sometimes saw him come out within her through her actions and gestures or the way she spoke. He wanted to know what Addy knew.

“Oh… Uncle Sherlock killed him, but it was okay he was a bad man” Addy said without fully understanding the meaning of her words.

“Woah!” Ella called, swooping Addy up into her arms.

“Sherlock?!?” Their mother called. As Ella looked to John who was fully deflated. The family rushed into the dining room the door still wide open Ella could hear Sherlock trying to explain. Ella placed Addy down who ran over to follow Sherlock. Ella walked up to John and placed her hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry” She started.

“Did you even want Addy? How could you he was so evil!” John accused.

“It was consensual John. She’s my daughter. And she’s just as good as yours. It was a long time ago. I was young and stupid, but I wouldn’t replace Addy for anything in the world. Yes, she is biologically his, but she is ours. She belongs to this family and she is like us” Ella smiled holding onto John tighter. “Even when he was alive he only saw her now and again, he isn’t the family type. I just had to tell her because she asked me, I didn’t want to lie. I'm sorry. Unfortunatly Addy did love him, but she understands what Sherlock did. She know's her dad did bad things”

“I always had an idea, but it’s still a lot to take in” John admitted.

“I hadn’t finished before my mum interrupted me and now you’re all ignoring me!” Addy shouted from the other room silencing the adults who were in a heated argument. Ella’s cheeks where burning. _Did she learn her pure bluntness from her or Sherlock … It could never have being John._

“Go on then” Sherlock urged as she pulled her up to his side, feeling she might go on to defend him.

“It wasn’t bad that Uncle Sherlock killed him, because now I can have John as my daddy instead” She smiled once again not fully understanding the implication of her words. All eyes turned to John who couldn’t help but smile, walk over to Addy and hugged her so hard it was like he was never going to let go.

“Oh no!” Ella called, everyone turned to her as she was the only one to be left in the hallway as the others stood in the doorway to the left. Sherlock’s eyes scanned his sister as she grabbed her stomach and a puddle formed on the floor.


	8. I Forgive You

“This is too early” John called turning fully into his doctor self. Both he and Sherlock rushed to the aid of Ella.

“The car can take you to the hospital” Mycroft informed. He looked towards the little girl who looked terrified at her mother in pain. He remembered his feeling when his mother started to go into the labour with Sherlock and how scared he had become. It was Sherrinford that had comforted him. He needed to do this for Addy. Although he had never really spoken with the little girl, but he now could see how John and Sherlock had become attached to her and how much his sister did really love and care for her. He knelt down to her and rubbed her arm.

“It’s okay Addy” Mycroft smiled. “It might look bad, but it’s okay. Your mum is ready for this, and even though she is going to the hospital, she is fine and when she comes home you’re going to have to be a really good girl because you’ll have a little brother or sister”

“Okay, Mycroft” The girl replied.

“You can call me Uncle Mycroft, I’m Sherlock’s big brother. I always try and look after him. I can teach you how to look after your new brother or sister if you want” Addy nodded enthusiastically. “Over ice-cream?” The girl nodded even more and a big grin appeared over her face. Ella walked over to them both as she hugged Addy.

“You don’t have to Mycroft” Ella looked at him.

He looked at her “Just go. I can look after her. I will bring her to Baker Street this evening on Sherlock’s return” Ella pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you Mycroft” She whispered.

“No problem, I forgive you” He whispered back. Which just lead to more sobbing from Ella.

“Be good Addy, I’ll be home soon. Be good for Mycroft and you can stay at Sherlock’s house tonight” She said as she kissed her on the head, making her way to the door before she left her mother called her.

“Mariella, you can do this” She smiled at her daughter for the first time in years.

Mycroft kept to his word. After Ella had settled into hospital Sherlock left kissing her on her now sweaty head before he made his way home. Addy was brought to Baker Street now that it was becoming dark. She chatted Sherlock’s head off about all the stories Mycroft had told her about when they where all younger. She said that Mycroft had told her about Sherrinford and he’d said that he loved her very much.  Sherlock had got her ready for bed and then placed her in John’s bed upstairs.

“I promise that when you wake up you will have a brother or sister” He smiled kissing her cheek, turning on the lamp and closing the door. It was only when he settled back downstairs with his cup of tea that he noticed how foolish his promise was. Ella was early anything could happen to this baby. He just hoped everything went well. He didn’t want to think of the negatives, so set his mind on composing a piece of music that was a gift to this new addition to the family brought to life from his sister and his friend … his best friend. This baby would be something special. He spent the whole night crafting the most beautiful lullaby that he would share with this child on it’s arrival home that he was sure was going to happen.


	9. Welcome to the world

John held Ella’s hand as she pushed through the night trying to give life to this baby that had rested in her for such a short period of time.

As the sun came up Ella screamed and cried. Her face red and her body feeling completely exhausted.

“You can do this” John whispered into her ear. Ella gave a final push and burst into tears as she heard the rather loud cry of the most perfect little baby.

“Well done” John whispered as he leaned his head onto her shoulder. “A little girl, you did it. A beautiful little girl. I love you Mariella”

Ella sobbed more as the small girl was placed in her arms, she was the complete opposite to Addy. Even though her skin was still red from being so new she could automatically tell that she had more colouring compared to the pale complexion of Addy. Her hair was a gentle tuft of blond, a dramatic contrast to the tight black curls of Addy.

“We agreed on the name yes?” John smiled wiping a tear from his eye.

“Yes” Ella smiled.

“Welcome to the world Isla Watson-Holmes”


End file.
